


Letters Across the Sea

by cteranodon



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cteranodon/pseuds/cteranodon
Summary: A series of affectionate letters between Siren and Kappa, in an alternate universe where everything else is the same as in canon. Just don't worry too much about the mechanics of how the letters get delivered.
Relationships: Kappa/Siren (Castle Swimmer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. From Siren to Kappa [EE2]

Dear Kappa,

I hope this letter finds you well. No, that’s not right. I hope this letter finds you… jubilant? I don’t know, I’m new at this.

I miss you.

That probably goes without saying, doesn’t it? But it’s still worth saying. I’m still right where you left me, recovering here in this nook of the castle, and every day I think of you, and of the last bit of time we got to spend together here. It meant more to me than I can say. Knowing that you’re okay did a lot for my ability to recover. I can look at the bag you left me and go right back to the moment I first got it from you.

And, hey, let’s be honest with each other here. I really liked kissing you.

I figured I’d update you on a few things around the castle. As best I can, anyway, since I’m still stuck. But lots of people have been visiting me, and I’ve been hearing all the gossip.

I guess the most important thing is I told Skiff that I think he should be our next leader. He protested, like I knew he would, but maybe that’s part of why I think he should head the castle. It’s definitely not _just_ because he helped you, but that didn’t hurt, either. I’ve known him for years. He might be the most reliable person here, and he has good instincts. I have a curse to break before I can call this castle safe, but in his hands it’ll be safer, at least. I just hope he can be happy with it, too. He deserves that much.

I got to see my friend Silver, too. I don’t think you met Silver, so I’ll have to introduce you when I can. Just… I’ll have to prepare myself first. The amount of teasing I’ll be subjected to when you combine forces will be off the charts.

It’ll be worth it, though. You’re two of my favorite people and I think you’d really appreciate each other in some of the same ways I appreciate the two of you.

I don’t know how much I should write here, since I don’t know that this letter will even reach you in the first place, but I have the energy to write for the first time, and that makes me bored. If you were here, we could talk for hours, the way we would when I was supposed to be killing you, and I could have you caught up on everything by now.

You’d also have gotten at least a dozen laughs out of me by now. You always know how to make me laugh.

I’m thinking of you all the time. Missing your smile, your stunning eyes, the sight of your scales, the sound of your voice, your cute giggling, your understanding ears, your calming words, and how when I hold your hand everything just feels so much more in place. I’m missing it all, every day, but I keep fighting on with the thought that someday I’ll be able to see you again.

I want so badly to see you, but for now, it would be enough to know that you could read this letter, and to get a reply from you.

Truly and emphatically yours,

Siren


	2. From Kappa to Siren [pre-EE4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current hope is to keep updating this for the run of the comic, with different letters corresponding to different canonical story beats. There won't be a consistent update schedule, particularly because there's not a real one-to-one relationship in the webcomic re: the passage of time (In the first few episodes of season 2, everything's been in the same day for Kappa but there have been a few days that have passed for Siren). But I plan to keep it going and to keep it fluffy the whole way through. I hope you enjoy!

I had NO IDEA someone could even do this! This was the first letter I’ve ever gotten and obviously I’ve been missing out! Is every letter as sweet as that? I’ll have to step up my game.

I hope this letter finds you conscious, Siren.

I miss you, too. And you’re right, it goes without saying, but I like saying it. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. If I say it enough, it’ll make up for all the different ways I’m feeling it.

It’s all so new to me. Knowing you’re out there, knowing you’re thinking of me at the same time that I’m thinking of you. Knowing that we’ll see each other again. And it’ll be unforgettable when we do.

I don’t have much to tell you about my life yet. So far, it’s just been more of the same. Slight improvement, because nobody is killing me, and because I’m a bit more glad to be alive than I used to be, but really more of the same.

I hope Skiff comes around, because I think he’d be a great prince and/or king! Possibly the best, other than you, since you’re still the prince _of my heart_.

Am I doing this right? God, I hope so.

Silver sounds fun. You should tell me more about them! Including what they’ve been teasing you about, I’m really curious.

Now that I’m writing you a real letter, and that you’ll probably still be in bed when you get this, and that you put so much on me being able to make you laugh, I’m feeling the pressure a little bit. I don’t think I’m as good at it in text as I am in person. Maybe I’ll just have to speak it into being. I hope this letter finds you laughing.

But we know this works! We can send letters to each other, to read! So, you better not hold anything back in your next letter! I want to hear EVERYTHING that crosses your mind while you’re writing it, because your thoughts are special to me and this is the only way for me to hear them.

I miss you. I miss you. And I miss you.

When I shut my eyes, I can remember you so clearly. Everything about you. But especially what it felt like to kiss you. I can feel it in my mind so clearly, it’s almost like I shut my eyes and you appear from nowhere just to kiss me again. It’s no substitute for the real thing, but nobody’s done it like you have. It’s just permanently imprinted on me now. A real, tangible part of me that I carry with me wherever I go.

I’m going to save everything else for the next time, to be sure that I have some material to fill a letter with in case my life stays boring.

Take care of yourself, okay?


End file.
